1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting devices for use with equipment having line-of-sight requirements, such as, for example, optical and electronic equipment, and more particularly, for use with cameras, spotting scopes, camcorders, binoculars, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Mounting devices for cameras and other optical and electronic equipment allow the camera, or other equipment, to be moved into various positions and secured in order to hold the camera, or other equipment, steady for good, clear photos or accurate measurements. A variety of devices are available, such as single ball mounts, double ball mounts, post and arm ball mounts, segmented arm mounts, and multiple clamp devices
Single ball mounts can be used to rotate a camera 360° and tilt it to various degrees. A single ball mount may also have a clamping device that holds the ball in a socket on one end and a support post on the other end, which allows the clamp to swing through 180° while the ball rotatable 360°. While single ball units operate smoothly and rotate a full 360°, they have a restricted tilt motion.
A double ball mount may incorporate adjustable locking arms or clamps between the balls, which allows both balls to move independently and allows the camera to be moved and locked into various positions. Double ball devices can be moved into almost any position, but they cannot be easily adjusted while in use (i.e., when a camera is mounted) since both balls are generally free at the same time making precision adjustments difficult.
Post and arm ball mounts allow the ball to rotate freely, but the arm can only rotate in one axis and not swivel. Segmented arms allow for adjustments in multiple positions, but do not lock securely when in the desired position. Multiple clamp devices allow for adjustments in many positions, but are not lightweight or portable enough to easily carry and use in the field.